Doctors Orders
by Katie.Kellog
Summary: A somewhat awkward series of drabbles documenting the town doctor and his lifetime spent pursuing a certain brunette farm girl.  59/100 JinXMolly. T for snuggling and language.  'MP::Chapter Name::'   Mini-Plot
1. Crush

**One**

**Crush**

* * *

><p>Jin had grown up in the care of his Grandmother, Irene, on Castanet, and had known most of his neighbors since he was very small. One girl in particular, Anissa, he'd had a crush on since he'd started elementary school. He remembered drawing a picture of a flower for her, and blushing when she beamed and told him she loved it. It was his first real crush, and while it never really took him anywhere, he regarded that point in his life as an important milestone.<p>

But crushes were for children; so why on Earth did Jin find no other word to describe how he felt about the new farmer on Castanet? Her name was Molly, and in all honesty, he hadn't liked her at first. Too loud and never careful of her own health. But after seeing her transform the Island so drastically, he couldn't help but admire her dedication. And that was when it happened, that's when Jin realized he'd had a crush on Molly.

And to tell you the truth, it wasn't an unpleasant thing.


	2. Tea

**Two**

**Tea**

* * *

><p>"Is that herbal tea?" Jin asked, peering into the cup Molly held out for him. "It's very high in vitamin content, and exceedingly good for your health."<p>

"I know," she said, smiling. "I made it for you." Jin looked up from his medical notes at Molly and just stared at her for a moment.

"You made this?" he asked incredulously. "For me?" Molly nodded her head, and Jin accepted the cup. "Thank you…I've never received anything like this so out of the blue before. That was kind of you."

"No problem! I figured you might like it, since you're a doctor and all…" Molly trailed off at the end of her sentence, and Jin thought he might have been seeing things, but he could have sworn he saw a slight blush creep up on her cheeks. "Well, I've got to go, lots of work to do. I'll see you later, Jin!" She waved and left, closing the door to the clinic behind her. Irene found Jin five minutes later, staring at the door and waving, as if Molly was still there.

"Hello? Earth to Jin!" she said, waving a hand in front of his face. Snapping out of it, Jin looked up quizzically at his grandmother.

"What?"

"Sometimes I think you're too worried about other's, when you should be worried about your own mental health!"


	3. Conflicted

Three

Conflicted

* * *

><p>Jin and Anissa went way back. From his school yard crush to Anissa helping him improve his writing grade in school to spending time at each other's houses, they'd been friends since before Jin could remember. And when he'd gone to the mainland to study to become a doctor, he'd thought about her almost every day. To say that she wasn't a big part of his life would have been a lie. So it was conceivable that he might feel slightly conflicted at attending Anissa's wedding to another man, wasn't it?<p>

Sure, he no longer thought of her in a romantic way, but the thought of her leaning on another man's shoulder, and going to someone else for advice made him somewhat…sad. Perhaps even jealous. As he sat, brooding over the notion of attending her wedding, there was a small rapping on his bedroom door.

"It's open," he called, and was somewhat surprised to see Molly poke her head in. "Oh, Molly. What brings you here?"

"Irene said you were out of sorts," she said, looking slightly embarrassed at sticking her nose in his business. "And, well, I was sort of worried." Jin just stared at her, not unkindly, as she opened the door all the way and stepping into the room. In her hands was a thermos. "I brought you some more tea. I know it's your favorite." He sat silent for a moment more, and then a small smile replaced the emotionless mask he'd been wearing. While he may have felt some sort of sadness over Anissa's wedding, he knew he'd get over it. He had someone now that he felt just as close to.

"Thank you," he said. "Thanks for everything."


	4. Day Dreamer

Four

Day Dreamer

* * *

><p>Jin wasn't a day dreamer, that would have been far too impractical. He needed to have his head out of the clouds to properly care for the people of Castanet. So how did his son become so distractible? He looked out of the window in the clinic to the schoolyard just across the road, where the children were playing at recess. The other children seemed to be having fun, playing amongst themselves, except for Hiro. He sat on the steps, gaze turned upwards to the sky. A sort of clam smile graced his face, and Jin just couldn't understand it. Jin had never been the type of child to run around and play nonsense games, but he'd always busied himself reading or doing something productive. Hiro was day dreaming.<p>

Deciding he needed to take a walk and think about this, he told Irene he'd be back in a few minutes, and started off down the road, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He just didn't know where the boy got it from. As he walked, he passed Luna and Candace by the Tailor shop and waved, and then didn't see anyone until he reached Harmonica Beach. Molly stood at the water's edge, gazing out into the ocean, a slight smile on her lips.

"Molly?" Jin called, walking up. "What are you doing?" As if snapping out of some sort of trace, Molly looked up at her husband, blinking in surprise.

"Oh, Jin! I didn't hear you coming!" she laughed. "I was just staring off into space. Isn't this ocean beautiful?" She didn't get why he husband was rubbing the bridge of his nose, muttering; '_That's_ where he gets it.'


	5. Afraid

**Five**

**Afraid**

* * *

><p>Jin wasn't afraid of many things. He disliked spiders, but recognized their necessity in nature. He was not too fond of heights, so he only took boats or travelled by train. He didn't like large dogs, but was able to put up with the collie that meandered around Harmonica Village during the warmer months. But one thing that scared Jin silly was so laughably stupid, he'd never even told Irene or Molly what it was.<p>

Jin was afraid of the dark.

Sitting straight up, he found that he was suddenly wrenched from the bright colors and comforting lights of the dream he'd been having, and thrown back into the waking world, which was at the moment, very dark. He didn't really realize how pitch black it was for a few moments, but as the delirium and disorientation of sleep wore off, the blackness of the night started to close in around him, and Jin was finding it harder and harder to breath.

"Jin? Jin!" The blackness was suffocating, and what Jin thought was some sort of dastardly night-time creature suddenly became Molly, grasping for his hand in the dark. It was then that he became aware of the wheezing sound he was making, and realized he must have woken her up. "What's wrong, Jin? You're hyperventilating!"

"I'm….fine…" he managed to wheeze, but Molly wasn't buying it. And then the darkness was gone, just like that. Molly had reached out, and flicked the light-switch on. And in that moment, instead of calming down like he usually did, he started crying.

"Jin? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Molly's face was stained with worry, and then confusion as her husband reached out and pulled her close to him. She had no idea what was going on, but wrapped her arms around him none the less, and kissed his cheek. "It's alright. I'm here, you don't have to be scared." But he wasn't crying because he'd been scared, or even because he was embarrassed that Molly had finally found out his most deeply hidden secret. He was crying because he finally had someone to tell him it was alright, to hold him and worry over him and care about his fears enough to want to make them go away. He really had found the perfect woman.


	6. MP::Coincidence::

**Six**

**Coincidence**

* * *

><p>Molly and Kasey were your typical siblings. They fought over the silliest things and they laughed when the other made mistakes. They even looked a great deal alike, both having brown hair and the same chocolaty brown eyes. And Kasey really was a good man; Jin couldn't have asked for Anissa to have picked a better husband. After all, she had been his friend for so long, he couldn't help but feel slightly protective of her.<p>

And wasn't it a coincidence that he and Molly were married, as well? He'd married his best friend, and his other best friend was now his sister-in-law. Jin couldn't have asked for a more perfect setup.

But perhaps it was too perfect.

Molly and Kasey, despite the rivalry they naturally felt towards each other, were quite close, and as a result, Jin spent a great deal of time around his in-laws. And nearly 15 years of not-so-platonic friendship didn't just disappear when Jin and Anissa got married. Yes, it was a happy coincidence. But Molly was smarter than her unobservant brother, and began to feel that this happy coincidence may have been just a little _too_ happy.


	7. Hands

**Seven**

**Hands**

* * *

><p>It was in the moment that Jin's hand brushed against Molly's, half accidentally, half intentionally, that he realized that he was incredibly immature. He'd always prided himself on being calm and composed and intelligent, and being quite mature mentally for his age. But in the brief moment that their hands brushed against each other, Jin couldn't keep the blush from creeping up on his cheeks. What was he, a five year old? Was this his schoolyard crush on Anissa all over again? He was a grown man, for the Goddess' sake! So why did he feel so small and vulnerable?<p>

The clinic was quiet that day, but Molly was still helping him sort out some paperwork, seeing as it was raining and she had little to do since her crops didn't need watering. They'd brushed hands as they'd both reached for the same folder, and Jin was almost frozen in place, waiting to see what Molly would do. Molly hadn't seemed to notice anything at first, which both relieved and disappointed Jin, but then, completely out of the blue, as if her hand was a magnet attracted to his hand, she reached out, and laced her fingers through his.

Looking up, Jin was amused to see the small blush on Molly's cheeks, and he smiled a bit, in spite of his embarrassment. They held each other's hand like that for some time, until a rather large stack of papers decided to topple over onto Jin, which caused him to release Molly's hand to try and keep the papers from flying everywhere.


	8. Sound

**Eight**

**Sound**

* * *

><p>Jin was accustomed to sleeping alone. It took him a while to get used to waking up with Molly nestled into his chest. It took him even longer to get used to her sleep-talking.<p>

It was never loud enough to wake him up from a deep sleep, but it was loud enough to keep him from falling back asleep in the early mornings before he officially had to get up and get ready for work. But after a few days, he began to grow used to it. Perhaps even fond of it. He would lay awake as the sun rose, listening to the last few mumbles Molly murmured before waking up. It was usually just nonsense, but occasionally, she said something worth remembering.

"I don't want…anyone else…" she muttered one morning, causing Jin to look up and wonder if she was actually awake. Her face was relaxed and open in sleep, and he just stared at her lightly fluttering eyes as she continued to sleep talk. "I love only…..one person…..I love you….Jin…." It was enough to split Jin's face into a smile, thinking that his wife was dreaming about him. He dreamt about Molly often, but it was somewhat of an honor to be in her dreams, as well. "…now go take out…the trash….Jin…." And just like that, the smile faded, and Jin rolled his eyes. Of course she was telling him to do chores in her dreams. Why would he have expected any different?


	9. Sight

**Nine**

**Sight**

* * *

><p>Jin knew she wasn't going to show up. Why would she show up? What was so special about Jin that would make Molly want to show up on their date? Why would pretty, funny Molly want to spend time with stuffy, boring Jin? All these thoughts raced through Jin's head as he waited outside the Brass Bar, nervously tugging at the sleeves of his coat. It was nearly 4:00; would she be late? Would she stand him up? Would she even bother to remember that they had a date tonight? He was a wreck, to say the least. But he kept his face calm; he never was one to let emotions get the better of him.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late," Molly said, startling Jin as she walked up from behind. Spinning around, Jin was expecting to see the familiar Molly he knew; slightly mussed hair, work clothes, dirt smudged on one cheek. But what he saw was much different.

Molly was a sight for sore eyes. Dressed in a pretty light-pink dress Jin hadn't know she'd owned, her hair was smooth and shiny, and her face was miraculously dirt free. And was she wearing make-up? She was radiant, to say the least. Jin tried not to gape, but it was hard.

"Sh-shall we go in?" Jin finally stuttered, holding the door to the bar open. Molly smiled that nose-wrinkling smile Jin liked, and stepped through the door.


	10. MP::Cheat::

**Ten**

**Cheat**

* * *

><p>Jin was a bad-luck magnet. Or, depending on how you looked at his current situation, he could be considered a very good-luck magnet. He considered himself smart, and yet he'd been so blind as to think Anissa's husband a good man. What a shmuck, running off with that little tramp from Toucan Island, and leaving poor, sweet Anissa alone, crying into Jin's arms at the clinic. He had no idea where Irene was, but he was thankful she wasn't here to witness this. He knew the first thing his Grandmother would do was jump to conclusions, and then run off to inform Molly of those wrong assumptions.<p>

But were they so wrong? Could he say he wasn't slightly pleased that Anissa had come to him for comfort, that he wasn't happy she'd trusted him enough to reveal this horrible secret? It was a grim circumstance, true, but he couldn't stop the tiny smile that curled his lips.

"I'm s-sorry to burden you with this," Anissa hiccupped, looking up at Jin through big, water eyes. Jin's heart skipped a beat, and while he knew he shouldn't have, he wrapped his arms around Anissa, pulling her close to him.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "What are friends for?" Anissa smiled up at him, but the tears didn't stop.

"I just c-can't…can't b-b-believe this! How could he? He said he loved me!" She buried her face in Jin's chest, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. Jin knew he should have wanted to throttle the boy for making his friend so unhappy, but deep down, he really wanted to thank him, for making this opportunity possible.

"No one saw this coming," Jin said, his voice quiet. "Believe me, if I ever see his face around here again, I'll….I'll withhold medical treatment from him!" Anissa laughed slightly at this, looking back up at him.

"That's so sweet of you," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "You really are a sweet man, Jin." It was then that Jin realized how huge Anissa's eyes were. They were beautiful; he was so used to looking into Molly's dark brown eyes, that Anissa's eyes were so bright and pink in comparison. Both of them had fallen silent, and just when Jin decided he should step away, as much as he didn't want to, Anissa reached up on her tippy toes, and pressed her lips to his lightly.

He was frozen. He couldn't back away, and yet he knew he needed to. This was wrong! He was married to Molly; he loved her! But did he not love Anissa? Did he not want to hold her and comfort her and tell her he'd do what that lowlife Kasey couldn't?

These questions were answered when his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her back.


	11. Smell

**Eleven**

**Smell**

* * *

><p>Jin liked flowers. They were nice to look at and made people smiled. They had very few medicinal uses, but sometimes, a smile was all someone needed. He also enjoyed the way flowers smelled, especially cherry blossoms.<p>

So wasn't it a coincidence Molly's favorite perfume was made of cherry blossoms? Jin was completely intoxicated by that smell whenever she was near, and he could barely think. Though, in truth, his absent-mindedness was due more to his current infatuation with that little farm girl than with her perfume.


	12. Touch

**Twelve**

**Touch**

* * *

><p>It was like an electric current dancing over Jin's skin as Molly's fingers trailed down from his temple to his chin, tracing the side of his face. She had the most thoughtful look on her face, and all Jin could do was stare at her questioningly. When she noticed him watching her, she withdraw her hand, and looked away, embarrassed.<p>

"Sorry," she mumbled, smiling slightly, the blush on her cheeks a bright pink. "I just…uh.." Finding no excuse, she pressed her lips together. Jin found this amusing and, after a moment's hesitation, reached out traced his fingers down Molly's face. Her skin was so warm and soft, like velvet. He brushed a lock of her curly hair out of her eyes, and returned her smile.

"Don't be," he said.


	13. Taste

**Thirteen**

**Taste**

* * *

><p>Molly was like a splash of honey in black coffee; she made everything in Jin's life just that much sweeter. She was like an orange in a basket full of eggs; completely unexpected but wonderfully sweet and different. She was like…well, she was like an angel, but that didn't go along with the whole food motif Jin was using. But regardless of pretty similes, Molly brightened Jin's day every time he saw her. And as the doctor looked down at the little blue ring sitting on his desk, he wondered what life would be like, living with someone who made your life so bright and sunny. Wonderful, he assumed. How could it be anything else?<p> 


	14. Mother

**Fourteen**

**Mother**

* * *

><p>Jin never knew his mother. She'd died shortly after his birth; Irene told him that she had been a sickly woman. But Jin had seen pictures of her; she'd been beautiful. She had the same long, black hair and gray eyes he now possessed, and an oval face that always seemed to e wearing a smile in photographs.<p>

"Jin?" Molly called, snapping Jin out of his thoughts. "I can't reach something on the top shelf. Will you come and get it for me?" She smiled kindly at her new husband, and Jin was all too happy to help; he set down the photo of his mother and went over to grab the little bottle of olive oil off of the top shelf. He handed it to Molly, and watched as Molly tottered off to continue cooking, the bump on her belly quite large as she entered her third trimester.

'_She'll be a beautiful mother as well,_' he thought to himself, readjusting his glasses and smiling.


	15. Father

**Fifteen**

**Father**

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Hiro whispered, tugging on his father's sleeve to get his attention. "Who's that weird man talking to mommy?" Jin scooped up his son in his arms and looked over to where Irene was introducing Jin's father to Molly and their new baby, Bailey. Jin's father wore a solemn expression, the angles of his face sharp and severe. He had the same sleek, black hair Jin had, though his father's hairline was receding quite a bit.<p>

"That's your Grandfather," Jin said, though he didn't take his eyes off of his father. He hadn't seen the man since he was a small child, and he chooses now to show up? Something wasn't right.

"Can I meet him?" Hiro asked, though he still looked rather unsure about this strange man. Jin would have loved to whisk his family away, but knew he couldn't deny his children the chance to meet their grandfather.

"I suppose," he said. He walked up, and as his father's gaze turned to bore into him, Jin had to suppress a shudder.

"Jin," the man said.

"Father." Jin nodded curtly, and Hiro hid his face in his father's coat. Molly was looking rather confused, and Irene was staring daggers at her son. Jin's Father didn't say a word, until tiny Bailey hiccupped in Molly's arms. His eyes darted to the baby, and then back to Jin.

"Your family is…nice." He finally said, crossing his arms.

"Thank you." Jin said, and Hiro peeked out at his grandfather, and smiled.

"Hi," he whispered. And then something strange happened. In all his life, Jin had never seen his father smile. Not once. But in that moment, when Hiro waited to see if his Grandfather would acknowledge his existence, Jin's father smiled. It was small, but it was something.


	16. Bailey

**Sixteen**

**Bailey**

* * *

><p>"Father, Hiro is climbing the rafters of the barn again." Bailey looked up at his father through concerned gray eyes, which for some reason, Jin found funny. Bailey was so much like him, and Hiro was…well, he took after his mother.<p>

"Well, he is almost 13. He's been climbing the rafters since he was 8. There isn't much I'm able to do to stop him." Jin said, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose. Bailey's eyebrows furrowed, and his face fell into a little pout.

"But he could get hurt," the Bailey said, crossing his tiny arms. "He could fall and rupture his spleen." This caught Jin's attention, and he raised his eyebrow at his youngest son.

"Have you been reading my medical texts again, Bailey?" he asked. Bailey's pout vanished, and he looked at his feet.

"They're very informative," he said quietly. Jin laughed and shook his head.


	17. MP::Fishy::

**Seventeen**

**Fishy**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye! I love you!" It was the same farewell Molly gave Jin every day since they'd been married. He always returned it with a kiss and his own 'I love you' before heading off to the clinic. He almost always worked late, staying at the clinic until eight or nine, but Molly would always wait for him. Even if she'd had a hard day bringing in the harvest, or had had to go all over the island to buy seeds and tool upgrades and fishing line, she would always make herself stay up until Jin got home. It wasn't terrible; he'd get home at maybe eight thirty, they'd eat a late dinner, and then go to sleep at 10. It was like this for a long time, even after their first child, Hiro, was born. Hiro would stay up occasionally as well, though Molly would make him go to sleep early on days where he had school in the morning.<p>

But recently, Molly had been noticing Jin was staying out later and later. It wasn't by a lot at first; instead of getting home at eight thirty, he'd get home at nine thirty or ten. But as time went on, it became harder and harder to stay awake to wait for him, seeing as he was getting home later and later. Molly refused to think anything was amiss, until one night, she woke up at the kitchen table where she'd been waiting, and looked over to see the clock reading '1:30' in the morning. She peeked into the bedroom, and found that their bed was empty. It was past midnight, and Jin still wasn't home.

That morning, Molly woke up to see Jin already getting ready for work, even though it was only six, and he usually didn't get up until seven.

"Good morning," she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "You're up early…I would have thought you'd still be asleep, since you came home so late last night." Jin seemed to freeze for a moment, before looking back over his shoulder at his wife.

"There's a lot to do at the clinic." He answered simply. Molly followed him out into the main room as he continued to get ready, heading towards the door.

"Well, I love you," she said as he reached for the handle. He paused, before opening the front door and stepping out.

"Mmm-Hmm," he mumbled, and then left. It was in that moment that Molly finally realized: Something fishy was going on.


	18. Hiro

**Eighteen**

**Hiro**

* * *

><p>"What do you want to name it?" Molly asked, head resting against Jin's chest as they lounged on the couch. Jin hadn't given much thought to a name, since there wasn't even a definitive way to tell if it was going to be a boy or a girl. But now that Molly mentioned it, he thought it might be a good idea to toss around some names.<p>

"Maybe…Sing if it's a girl." He said. "That was my Mother's name." Molly looked up at him then.

"It's a beautiful name," she said, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "But what if it's a boy?"

"Then maybe….Hiro."

"Was that your Father's name?" Molly asked, and Jin shook his head, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I'd never name our child after my Father. What a disgrace." Molly was silent, and then he continued. "Hiro was the name of Irene's husband; my Grandfather. He was a good man. But what about you?" He shifted to look down at Molly with a questioning glance. "Don't you want to have a say in the baby's name?"

"I'll name the next one," she said, a devious little smile snaking onto her face. Jin's expression was blank for a moment, and then he smiled back.


	19. Glasses

**Nineteen**

**Glasses**

* * *

><p>Jin couldn't help it; pushing his glasses up onto his nose was a nervous habit of his. He couldn't not do it. It was subconscious. And when he was around Molly, he did it that much more. And it didn't take Molly long to figure out what it was.<p>

The date was going smoothly, and yet Jin couldn't help but feel jittery. What if he said the wrong thing? What if he made a fool of himself? What if he just started spurting off medical facts, like he had done on a date he'd gone on in college? That would be mortifying! He was so nervous, but at he raised a hand to push his glasses up higher on his nose, Molly reached out and caught it.

"Let me do that," she said, but when she reached up, she slid his glasses off of his nose and leaned forward. Jin was almost completely blind without his specs, but he didn't need to see as Molly's lips met his. His eyes closed automatically anyway.


	20. College

**Twenty**

**College**

* * *

><p>Molly leafed through the small stack of photos, easily recognizing Jin in most of them. Many of the photos depicted Jin smiling or studying with a few reoccurring friends, but there was one where he stood with his arm around a tall red-haired woman.<p>

"She's pretty," Molly said, handing the picture to Jin to look at. "Was she your girlfriend?" Jin smiled slightly, and setting the picture down, laughed.

"In college, yes. She was a lot like you, come to think of it." Molly's face brightened at this, and her smile widened. "She had the same enthusiasm for life. And she was just as reckless with her own health. Which reminds me, have you taken your vitamins today?" Jin stood and walked over to the kitchen, and started rattling around in the vitamin cabinet.


	21. Cherry Blossoms

**Twenty-One**

**Cherry Blossoms**

* * *

><p>Irene knew that Jin loved Cherry Blossoms. So it was a fairly easy matter of bringing that up in conversation with Molly.<p>

"Really?" Molly said, craning her neck to see into the next room, where Jin was working on some paperwork. Irene chuckled.

"Yes, ever since he was a child." Molly looked thoughtful for a moment, and then stood.

"It was really nice talking with you Irene, but I've got to go now. I've got to….water some crops." Irene just smiled and nodded as Molly rushed out the clinic door. She'd planted the seed. She'd just have to wait and see if any cherry blossoms grew.


	22. MP::Blunt::

**Twenty-Two**

**Blunt**

* * *

><p>Molly was usually very careful around knives. She hardly ever cut herself, but today was the exception. She held her injured finger as she searched for a bandage, careful not to drip blood on anything.<p>

"Jin?" she called, knowing Jin was helping Hiro with his homework in the next room. "Could you help me find the bandages? I've cut my finger."

"Daddy's not here," Hiro called from the next room. "He left a while ago. He told me not to tell you." This puzzled Molly quite a bit; where would Jin be going this late at night? And why wouldn't he have wanted Molly to know? Molly eventually found the bandages, and, after finishing dinner, feeding Hiro and sending the child off to bed, she sat down with a cup of coffee and did what she usually did at night-time: she waiting for Jin. It took him a few hours to finally show up, but when he did, he seemed rather surprised to see Molly waiting for him.

"Molly? What are you still doing up?" he asked, looking at the clock. "It's nearly midnight."

"I could say the same to you," Molly said, standing and walking up to her husband. "I've missed you; where did you go?" Jin was rigid as she wrapped her arms around him, and didn't return the kiss she planted on his cheek.

"The clinic." He said, almost too quickly.

"Why didn't you want Hiro to tell me that?" she asked, watching as Jin shuffled away down the hall.

"I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I always worry about you." Molly tried once again to wrap her arms around him, but again he resisted. "Something's wrong, isn't it? Did something happen?"

"Nothing's happened!" he snapped, almost shocked at himself for the tone he took. Molly jumped back, utterly astonished to hear Jin's voice reach that decibel. "Look, I've had a long day. I just want to go to sleep. Is that too much to ask?" Molly's mouth hung open for a moment, and then snapped shut and formed a pout.

"No. Enjoy sleeping by yourself, _dearest_." She sneered, hurt over the condescending tone he was taking. Not waiting to hear his response, Molly retreated to Hiro's room, and crawled into her son's bed and wrapped her arms around him to hold him close. That night, Jin wasn't nearly as disappointed to be alone as he knew he should have been.


	23. MP::Other Woman::

**Twenty-Three**

**Other Woman**

* * *

><p>Anissa had been raised on the ideals of the sanctity of marriage. The bond between a man and a woman created in the full sight of the lord was sacred, something that couldn't be broken. Or at least, <em>shouldn't<em> be broken. And yet here she was, gallivanting around with a married man. Hadn't she learned her lesson? Her own husband had left her to run off with some tramp who danced at the bar; she'd been completely heart-broken. Did she want poor, sweet Molly to feel the same way?

Thinking of Molly made Anissa incredibly sad. She had to wonder how much Molly knew about this; Anissa knew the little farmer wasn't an idiot. Jin had assured her that Molly knew nothing, and that they wouldn't be caught, but Anissa had her doubts. It was horrible what she was doing; Jin and Molly had a son, for crying out loud! Did she really want to take Jin away from cute little Hiro? The child did not deserve this.

Anissa was selfish. She was so consumed with her feelings of betrayal and abandonment that she was disregarding the boundaries that she was over-stepping. What a horrid woman she was, to take a loving husband away from his wife and child. Or maybe disregard was the wrong word. Ignored would be more accurate; she knew what she was doing, but she chose to ignore it. She was the worst kind of woman.

And yet, as she sat next Jin by the watermill, watching the river flow past in the late summer sun, she knew she wouldn't be able to give him up. He was like her drug; it was a horrible thing to be addicted to, but she was just that: addicted. It hurt her and those around her, but without it, she didn't know how she would be able to survive.


	24. To Molly

**Twenty-Four**

**To Molly**

* * *

><p>Dearest Molly<p>

The mainland isn't nearly as exciting as you seem to think it is. No one here is as kind as on Castanet; everyone's always in such a hurry to get to wherever it is that they're going. And there are too many cars. If you and Hiro had come with me, I'd always be so afraid that all these cars might run one of you over!

The conference will start in the morning, and already I'm dreading it. I haven't seen my colleagues or professors in so long, will they even recognize me? I always worry that while I've been on Castanet, my fellow doctors have been on the Mainland learning new techniques. I'm afraid I might be terribly backwards when it comes to healing people.

I miss you terribly. It's only been three days and I still cannot wait until I can come home and hold you in my arms again. Please tell Hiro that I miss him as well, and that I will bring him something from the Mainland when I return. I know how much he wanted to come with me.

I will see you in two weeks, dearest. I'm counting the minutes.

Love, Jin.


	25. To Jin

**Twenty-Five**

**To Jin**

* * *

><p>My Dear Jin,<p>

Hiro was so excited to see your letter in the mailbox. He's been very…hyperactive since you left. He's managed to set all the chickens free (twice) and rode my new foal all the way into town yesterday. Seeing your letters seems to have calmed him down though (for the moment) and he cannot wait until you get back. Neither can I.

I know you are nervous about the conference, and I know that by the time this letter reaches you, it will be long over, but you shouldn't worry, dear. You are a fine doctor, and trained at one of the most prestigious medical schools on the Mainland; I wouldn't worry that your techniques are outmoded. And as for not recognizing you, I've seen your college photos, Jin. You look exactly the same!

The farm has been rather quiet, aside from Hiro's occasional antics. One of the sheep came down with a cold yesterday, and she's so old, I'm not sure if she'll make it. But Cain came down from Horn Ranch to look her over, and said that if she takes enough medicine, she should pull through. I hope so; it's so terribly sad when any one of my animals dies. Hiro received his report card yesterday as well. I'm happy to say that his reading and writing grades have improved, but his math grade is still disappointingly low. I've tried to held him, but he just won't listen to me. It will be such a relief when you come home, and Hiro will have someone to help him with his homework!

I'm counting the minutes as well, dear. I can't wait for these two weeks to be up. I love you so much.

Love, Molly and Hiro.


	26. To the Parents

**Twenty-Six**

**To the Parents**

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad<p>

It's been a while since I've written you, huh? A whole year's gone by and I haven't once picked up a pen to write you a letter. I've just been so busy with the farm and my animals, it must have slipped my mind.

I really miss you guys, and Angela and Kevin, too. How are the twins, by the way? Did they ever graduate High School, or did they simply cause too much trouble and get kicked out? Haha, you know I'm just kidding! I think one of the things I miss most about home is the…_adventure_ the twins seemed to attract.

Well, the reason I'm writing you is that, well, I'm getting married. And I'd really like you two to bring the twins and come to the wedding. It's set for the 11th day of Summer, and it just so happens that Pascal, the Ferryman on Castanet Island, will be making a run to the Mainland on the 9th. I know you guys thought that I was too young when I left home, and I know you probably think I'm too young to be married, but I want you to be there.

I think you two would like Jin, the man I'm marrying. He's a doctor; didn't you always want me to marry a doctor, Dad? And he's such a gentleman, I don't think I could have asked for anything more in a husband. It would mean so much to us, to me, if you would be at our wedding and give us your blessing. I'm sure Kasey would love to see you, as well.

Well, here's to hoping that we'll hear from you soon.

You're loving daughter, Molly.


	27. To the Bride

**Twenty-Seven**

**To the Bride**

* * *

><p>Our Dear Molly,<p>

The twins were very happy to hear from you; they are under the impression that their lives are so horribly dull, that your letter gave them something to talk about with their friends. Kevin and Angela are fine, and yes, they did graduate High School (finally!) though for a time, we weren't sure if they would. The twins were also ecstatic to hear that you are getting married. They were the first to read the letter, and even before your Father and I had a chance to look at it, they were begging and pleading with us to let them go!

You know how your Father and I feel about you leaving home. 18 years is not long enough to gather the information you need to start living by yourself in a strange new land. It would have been different if you'd have wanted to move one city over, or even across the providence, but to a whole new Island? It was such a long distance, we felt that we wouldn't be able to help you if you ever needed help. But you proved us both wrong, and from your letter, you seem to be doing quite well for yourself.

Your Father and I talked things over. He, of course, is adamantly against you getting married. But I realize that we can't keep you under our wings forever, and that you need to start your own life, instead of just continuing ours. All four of us will be taking the ferry over to Castanet Island on the 9th and will attend your wedding on the 11th. And even if your Father refuses to accept this, I will give you and your new husband our blessing.

You know we will always love you, Molly, and even when we seem upset with you, we are as proud as parents can be. And coming to attend your wedding will give us an excuse to check up on Kasey. Honestly, however mad we were when you left, we always knew you'd end up alright in the end. Your big brother, on the other hand, was old enough to leave, but was he mature enough? I think not.

I cannot wait to see you, my little Molly, and the twins are already packing their things, even though it's only Spring 16th!

From your loving Mother, Father, and your 'adventurous' twin siblings Angela and Kevin.


	28. Spring

**Twenty-Eight**

**Spring**

* * *

><p>"Molly, what does snow become when it melts?" Jin had been asked this very question in college, by his first girlfriend. He had not realized what his girlfriend had been asking then, and had answered water. She'd laughed, and told him we was too serious, and needed to see the world from the snow's point of view, whatever than meant.<p>

And now, he was asking Molly. After he spoke, she looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled that wrinkle-nose smile he loved.

"It becomes spring!" she said, as if it were the most natural answer in the world.

* * *

><p>I realize this is shamelessly copied from Fruits Basket! But I thought, it fits so well, I couldn't NOT use it!<p> 


	29. Summer

**Twenty-Nine**

**Summer**

* * *

><p>"You don't know how to swim?" Molly knew she shouldn't have been surprised; Jin hardly ever left the clinic, why would he have any reason to learn how to swim? Jin shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"I just never learned." He replied. "I don't see the point of swimming."

"It's fun!" Molly insisted, standing and taking Jin's hands in hers and dragging him out of the clinic. "C'mon, I'll show you!" And that was how Jin ended up standing on the beach, in a pair of swim trunks he hadn't known he'd owned, waiting for Molly to come down and teach him how to flail in the ocean. He couldn't understand how anyone would think that was fun. How was this even remotely fun? This was going to be a terrible day.

"Jin! Sorry I took so long; I couldn't find my one piece; I hope it's okay that I'm wearing my bikini." And as if by magic, the terrible day Jin had been envisioning became a very very good day, just like that. Molly looked…well, Jin could probably get away with comparing her to a goddess. He was afraid his eyes might pop out of his head.

"N-no, I mean…that's f-fine with me….why wouldn't it be? It's just a swimsuit…" he stammered, simultaneously trying to look at Molly's exposed skin and not look at Molly's exposed skin. The girl in question was oblivious, and as she tried her best to teach Jin how to not drown in the ocean, Jin was trying his best to try and drown, in the hopes of maybe getting her to perform mouth-to-mouth on him.


	30. Fall

**Thirty**

**Fall**

* * *

><p>The succession of thuds didn't register in Jin's mind as anything to worry about at first. It was probably just Maya and Chase fighting at the inn again. Their fights usually ended with some crashing or one of them breaking something. It wasn't until he heard someone outside yell: 'Oh my Goddess, Molly, are you alright!' Hearing that, Jin burst out of the clinic, and finally realized what all the fuss was about.<p>

"I'm fine, really!" Molly insisted, though the gash above her left eyebrow said otherwise. "I've fallen down stairs before, it's really nothing you all need to worry about!" Colleen and Jake were fussing over her, and Maya was shrieking nearby. Shelly and Luna had come out to find out who was causing all the noise, and even Paolo was there, asking questions and trying to get a better look at the cut on Molly's forehead.

"Out of my way, let me through," Jin said, elbowing past his neighbors to kneel beside Molly. Blood from the gash was dripping down into one of her eyes, but she still managed a smile when she saw him. "Honestly, you need to be more careful. This gash is going to need stitches."

"I'll try not to make a habit of this," Molly said, imitating Jin's serious tone, though he knew she was joking around with him. He heaved a sigh.

"You come in so often with injuries like this, at this rate, you might as well live at the clinic." And by the look Molly gave him, Jin had the notion that perhaps that had been her plan all along.


	31. Winter

**Thirty-One**

**Winter**

* * *

><p>"What in the world are you doing, Molly?" Jin asked, looking down at his new wife as she fell flat on her back in the snow drift.<p>

"Making a snow-angle," she replied, her nose and cheeks rosy from the cold. "It's fun, you should try it!"

"I can't see what's so fun about rolling around in the cold, wet snow." Jin wasn't a winter person, and wrapped his scarf that much tighter around his neck. He was not fond of the cold. But while he was preoccupied trying to button up his coat tighter, Molly reached up and yanked on his sleeve, causing him to topple over into the snow bank beside her. He was surprised, to say the least. "What was that for?"

"I'm showing you what's so fun about 'rolling around in the snow'." Her hands were cold against his skin, but her lips were warm as she kissed him. And suddenly Jin knew what was so fun about rolling around in the snow.


	32. MP::Handkerchief::

**Thirty-Two**

**Handkerchief**

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Molly pulled a dark blue handkerchief out of the laundry as she carried the basket out to hang on the line. Jin, who'd been sitting at the kitchen table, helping Hiro with his math homework, nearly jumped out of his skin when Molly held the little square of fabric up to inspect. "I don't have any handkerchiefs…is this yours, Jin?"<p>

"Don't touch that!" Molly jumped back as Jin sprang forward, snatching the handkerchief out of her grasp. "That's mine!"

"Okay, fine! I was just doing laundry!" Molly picked the basket back up and shot a confused look at her husband. "What is with you these days?"

"If you'd just leave me alone, I wouldn't be so on edge!" The words stung, and almost immediately, Jin regretted shouting them. Molly tried to pretend that she didn't care, but he knew her too well. When the door was shut behind her, Jin stole a glance out the window, and was dismayed to see tears glistening on his wife's cheeks. He didn't want to hurt Molly. Far from it; but the lie had gone on so long, and snowballed into something so huge, he couldn't let himself be caught now.


	33. Nanny

**Thirty-Three**

**Nanny**

* * *

><p>"Father, Father!"<p>

"Daddy, don't listen to Bailey! He's lying!"

"I am not! Father, guess what Hiro just did!"

"Nothing! I didn't do nothing!"

"Father! Father!" Jin couldn't take much more of this. All day, his two sons had been snapping at his ankles, and it was driving him insane! How did Molly do this all day, every day? Once, he'd been under the impression that his job was much harder than Molly's, but he was obviously mistaken. He was in way over his head with these two rambunctious little boys.

Molly had been sick with the flu all day, and Jin had stayed home to take care of her and to watch over the boys while she got some rest, but she was having too much fun listening to the racket her sons were creating, and to Jin trying to calm them down.

"I don't care who let the chickens out, but someone's going to have to go round them all up!" Jin cried, and then she could hear Hiro and Bailey giggling. Yes, her poor, serious husband was in WAY over his head!


	34. Trip

**Thirty-Four**

**Trip**

* * *

><p>Jin tightened his grip around Molly's waist as they made their way through the city. The streets were crowded with cars and the sidewalks with people, and yet Molly seemed completely at ease.<p>

"You forget, Jin, I grew up in the city. This is like my home away from home." She smiled up at him as they walked, but Jin wasn't as cheerful. The city made him horribly uneasy, and he couldn't help but feel queasy.

"I would still feel better if you would have stayed home. The city is so…"

"Don't you dare say dangerous," Molly interrupted. "And besides, I wouldn't have missed this trip for the world! It isn't every day my husband is awarded one of the most prestigious awards a doctor can receive, at one of the most prestigious medical schools on the Mainland!" She leaned over as the walked and pecked his cheek.

"I know you wouldn't have stayed home willingly anyway. But still," he glanced around at all the anonymous faces they passed, "the city makes me so uneasy. I can't imagine how you can feel at home here."

"You're such a country bumpkin!" she laughed. "But you're MY country bumpkin!" Jin resented being called a 'country bumpkin', but coming from Molly, it was endearing.


	35. Award

**Thirty-Five**

**Award**

* * *

><p>Jin held the little golden statuette in his hands, not quite sure what to say. He'd had a speech prepared for this awards ceremony, but now, his mind had gone completely blank. He was just standing up in front of all his colleagues and their families, looking like an idiot.<p>

He looked out into the crowd, which was swimming with faces he couldn't recognize. But one familiar face smiled up at him; of course Molly was sitting right smack dab in the middle of the crowd. And before he even had a chance to realize what he was saying, he began to speak.

"I'd like to thank my wife, Molly," he said, and was amused by the way her eyes lit up at this. "She's been my rock; every time I doubted myself as a doctor, she was right there to bring me back to my senses. She's been my inspiration, and I…I couldn't have done with without you, Molly." Molly smiled up at Jin, her wrinkle-nose smile making him feel more at ease, as his colleagues applauded.


	36. Jealousy

**Thirty-Six**

**Jealousy**

* * *

><p>The dress Molly had picked out for the awards ceremony and after-party was probably the most gorgeous dress Jin had ever seen. Shelly and Candace had made it for her before they'd left for the Mainland, and he had to admit, they were wonderful seamstresses. It was a brilliant red-silk floor-length gown, and if you looked closer, you could see that Candace had embroidered a pattern of white swans around the hem. And the dress, coupled with Molly's natural charisma made her the center of attention at the after-party. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing, in Jin's opinion.<p>

"You look like a Goddess, Miss…?"one of Jin's colleagues told her.

"Just call me Molly," she replied, smiling and blushing slightly as the man took her hand and kissed it. "And you are?"

"Trevor. I was in Jin's graduating class in college. But when we graduated, I would have never guessed Jin would have married such a stunning lady!" Jin remembered this man; Trevor had always been trying to one-up Jin in everything they did. Jin wrote a twenty-page thesis paper, and Trevor wrote a twenty-one page thesis paper. Jin turned in his mid-term paper three weeks early, Trevor turned in his mid-term paper four weeks early. Jin graduated with three job offers lined up, Trevor graduated with four job offers lined up. He had been an infuriating class mate.

"That's very kind of you to say," Molly said, but her smile faded as Trevor took a step closer.

"I mean it, Molly. You've got to be one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on." And at this, Jin had heard enough. He tried to keep his face composed as he walked over, and wrapped his arm protectively around Molly's waist.

"Hello, Trevor," he said curtly, eyes narrowed at the other man. Trevor didn't say anything for a moment, and then smiled smugly.

"It's good to see you again, Jin," he replied. "And congratulations on the award. I would have _never_ had guessed you'd be awarded such a prestigious honor."

"Thank you. Excuse us," Jin said, and turned away just as his face broke into a grimace. Molly leaned into his side as they walked off, slightly confused. "Scumbag," he muttered.


	37. MP::Realization::

**Thirty-Seven**

**Realization**

* * *

><p>"Is that a new shawl, Anissa?" Molly had been sitting in the clinic, helping a very on-edge Jin with some paperwork, when Anissa had strolled in. The pink-eyed woman had been rather surprised to see Molly there, and was just leaving, when Molly had noticed the light pink shawl wrapped around Anissa's shoulders.<p>

"Oh, uh, yes it is! Thank you for noticing!" Anissa said, rather hesitatingly. Molly smiled, but something was itching at the back of her mind. Like a half-remembered inkling, that something wasn't right. And then is hit her: only after Anissa left did she remember that she'd seen that exact shawl in Jin's suitcase right after he came home from the big medical conference he'd attended on the Mainland. She'd assumed it was something he'd bought for Irene, but now that Molly saw it around Anissa's shoulders did she finally realize what was going on. Everything up until then finally made sense. Jin HAD been acting weird, and Molly knew why.

Jin was cheating on her with Anissa.


	38. Pregnant

**Thirty-Eight**

**Pregnant**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, dear?" Molly really liked Irene. She had never been very close with her grandparents, and Irene was like her sergate-Grandmother. It also didn't hurt that Irene was especially fond of Molly, as well. "Have you done any of the tests…?"<p>

"I'm positive, Irene. I just know it." Irene shot the younger woman a doubtful look, but continued to smile.

"I'm so happy for you, my dear! Have you told Jin yet?" Molly just shook her head, and couldn't keep the gigantic grin off her face.

"Nope! I want it to be a surprise! I just don't know how to tell him yet." Both women fell silent for a moment, and the Irene snapped her fingers.

"You should write it on a cake." She said, very seriously, though Molly knew she was joking.

"That's a fantastic idea," she answered sarcastically, as Irene laughed. "I will definitely do that."


	39. Surprise

**Thirty-Nine**

**Surprise**

* * *

><p>Jin knew something was up as soon as he stepped through the door. Molly was tuttering around the house, instead of sitting at the table and reading like she usually was when she waited for him. And when he greeted her, she was smiling as if she'd just won the lottery. Something was definitely up.<p>

"Today was a glorious day, wasn't it, Jin?" she asked, taking his hands in hers and pecking his cheek.

"Uh, I guess," Jin said, shooting his wife a quizzical look.

"I got a lot accomplished today," she began, "I brushed all the animals, I harvested and milled all the sugar cane, and I learned something interesting." Jin raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what would that be?" Molly skipped a few feet away, and then turned to the side.

"Can you guess?" she sang. Jin wasn't catching her drift, and she rolled her eyes. "Look really close. Can you notice anything different about me? Particularly in the tummy region." Now, Jin had never called his wife fat before; he wasn't stupid. But as he looked at her stomach, he did notice that there was a slight bulge.

"Uh…I don't notice anything." He said hesitantly. Molly rolled his eyes and then walked back over.

"Really? Because I was thinking my baby-bump was becoming pretty noticeable."

"No, of course it….wait...what did you just say?" He stared down at his wife as she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm pregnant Jin! I'm going to have a baby!"


	40. MP::Innocence::

**Forty**

**Innocence**

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy, look what I just got!" The Harvest Festival was in full swing, and as Molly collected her second place prize for the Vegetable contest, Hiro pranced up to her, a big ice cream cone held in his hands.<p>

"Oh, did Daddy buy that for you?" Molly asked, wondering where her husband was. She really didn't even try to keep tabs on Jin anymore; she'd known about his little secret for a few weeks now, but for the sake of Hiro, and not wanting him to grow up in a broken household, she held her tongue, and tried her best to pretend that everything was alright. And if that meant seeing Jin around as little as possible and trying to not talk to him, then so be it. But Hiro just shook his head.

"No, that pretty pink-eyed lady Daddy bought a ring for did!" His face was already covered in green mint-flavored ice cream, and he didn't catch the slight flicker of realization that danced across his Mother's face.

"Daddy bought a ring for someone? Where did you hear that?" Molly tried to keep her voice even, but it was difficult. Hiro didn't seem to notice her internal struggle, and skipped in little circles around him Mother.

"He told me, but….oops." He immediately slapped a hand over his own mouth, and looked up at Molly through wide, gray eyes. "I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"That's alright, sweetheart. Why don't you find Daddy and show him the ice cream you got! I'm sure he'll be…impressed." As Hiro raced away to find Jin, who was no doubt with Anissa, Molly just stood, and tried her hardest not to cry. But it wasn't easy to not cry, when your marriage was falling down around you.


	41. Date

**Forty-One**

**Date**

* * *

><p>"You must treat her with respect," Jin instructed, while Hiro pretended not to listen. "She won't want to go on another date with you if you don't treat her like a princess."<p>

"Dad, I know that," Hiro said, rolling his eyes. "And besides, this is our _second_ date! I know Angie likes me."

"I still can't believe my little baby is almost all grown up!" Molly gushed, rushing forward and hugging Hiro.

"Mom! Jeez, I'm sixteen! Can you _not_ treat me like a five year old?" He tried to wiggle free of his Mother's grasp, but she would have none of that.

"Stop resisting my hug, or else I'll come with you on the date and use a spitted-on napkin to clean your face."

"Mom!" Bailey found this all very amusing, and laughed as his older brother ducked away from his parents and headed for the door. "I'll be back at like, ten. And try not to be so weird when I get back!" And with that, he was gone. Molly went to go stand next to Jin, her hands on her hips.

"That's it," she said jokingly, "The next date, he's getting the spitted-on napkin treatment."


	42. Footsteps

**Forty-Two**

**Footsteps**

* * *

><p>Hiro had always wanted to become a photographer. Ever since he was little, he was always playing with Molly's camera and taking pictures of the farm. So it was only natural that when he graduated High School, he bought the soonest Ferry Ticket off the Island, and went to study photography on the Mainland.<p>

It had broken not only Molly and Jin's hearts to see their son leave them so soon, but it had also broken Candace and Julius's hearts, seeing as Angie had trailed after Hiro. There had been some family rivalry between the two couples, regarding who's delinquent child dragged the other to the Mainland, but seeing as both kids wrote frequently, the rivalry was put on hold. For now.

But Bailey was a different story. Sarcastic and studious, Bailey was more inclined to follow in his Father's footsteps. Ever since he was tiny, he'd had his nose in a book, and when he graduated High School, he also left for the Mainland, though less abruptly, to attend the same Medical School Jin had attended. And when he returned, Molly was quite surprised to find a miniature version of Jin standing on her doorstep, smiling at her and ready to take over the family business.


	43. Wedding

**Forty-Three**

**Wedding**

* * *

><p>"Can you believe our son is getting married?" Molly asked, looking up at Jin with a wide smile. "Wasn't it just yesterday that our little Hiro was crawling? And now look at him! All decked out in that tuxedo!"<p>

"It's hard to believe," Jin agreed, squeezing his wife's hand. The wedding had not yet started, but Hiro and his groomsmen, including Bailey, stood at the front of the church. Hiro looked as carefree as he had when he was a child, but Molly knew her son too well to fall for that charade. The nervous tick he had (chewing on the inside of his cheek) gave him away.

All heads turned as the music started to play, and in through the big double doors of the church walked Angie, looking like an angel in her Mother's white wedding gown. She was escorted up the isle by her Father, Julius (who had only grudgingly agreed to be part of the wedding) and when she reached the front of the church and Julius sat down in the front row next to Candace, she blew her parents a kiss.

The vows were beautiful; Molly had had no idea her son could come up with something so poetic! And at the reception, after their first dance, Molly rushed up to her son and encased him in one of her vice-like hugs.

"My little baby's finally married!" she gushed. "I can't believe it! Married! You go away for a year and come back engaged! Oh, Hiro, your Mother's so proud of you!"

"Mom!" he managed to choke out. "Crushing…lungs…can't…breath!" Even though he was a good foot taller than his short little Mother, he was dismayed to find that he could still be incapacitated by her so-called 'hugs'. Half-laughing, half-crying, Molly let go and kissed both of his cheeks.

"And Angie! You look gorgeous, sweetheart! Oh, Hiro, you've married an absolute angel!" Jin was amused by his wife's antics, but seeing as Hiro was shooting him a 'help me' look, he walked over and took Molly by the hand.

"Dearest, would you care to dance?" he asked, to which Molly nodded her head. And only then did she finally leave the newlyweds alone.


	44. MP::Confrontation::

**Forty-Four**

**Confrontation**

* * *

><p>Anissa's darkest day came on the first day of winter. The snow had not yet fallen, and the booths from the Harvest Festival had yet to be taken down, but there was a rap on the front door of Marimba Farm promptly at 8 am.<p>

"Hello?" she answered, opening the front door and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Imagine her surprise when she saw Molly standing on the doorstep, smiling weakly with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hi Anissa," Molly said. "I just came to say…..to ask you something."

"Um, yes?" she replied, trying to sound normal, though the shake in her voice was audible. Looking down, Molly took a few deep breaths before continuing, and when she did speak, her voice quavered, as if she were on the verge of tears.

"I just wanted to ask if you…if you could try and hide the affair. From Hiro, I mean. He doesn't need to know about any of this and….oh, Lord…" She wiped a few tears away with the back of her hand, and the stare she fixed Anissa with told the pink-eyed woman that Molly knew everything. Absolutely everything. But the stare wasn't angry, just…defeated. As if she'd given up, and were surrendering to Anissa.

"Molly, I never-"

"I don't care," Molly interrupted, holding up a hand and turning away. "I'm sorry, but I said what I came to say. I can't…stay here any longer." And just like that, she left. Just somberly walked home. And Anissa was left standing on her doorstep, mouth hung open like a fool.

"What have I done?" she moaned, when Molly was out of earshot. "Lord, what have I done?"


	45. Timeline One

**Forty-Five**

**Timeline One**

* * *

><p>Crush (1)<p>

Tea (2)

Conflicted (3)

Summer (29)

Cherry Blossoms (21)

Sight (9)

Smell (11)

Spring (28)

Hands (7)

Fall (30)

Touch (12)

Glasses (19)

Taste (13)

To the Parents (26)

To the Bride (27)

Sound (8)

Afraid (5)

Winter (31)

Trip (34)

Award (35)

Jealousy (36)

College (20)

MP::Coincidence:: (6)

Pregnant (38)

Surprise (39)

Mother (14)

Hiro (18)

Day Dreamer (4)

To Molly (24)

To Jin (25)

MP::Cheat:: (10)

MP::Fishy:: (17)

MP::Blunt:: (22)

MP::Other Woman:: (23)

MP::Handkerchief:: (32)

MP::Realization:: (37)

MP::Innocence:: (40)

MP::Confrontation:: (44)

Father (15)

Bailey (16)

Nanny (33)

Date (41)

Footsteps (42)

Wedding (43)


	46. Fat

**Forty-Six**

**Fat**

* * *

><p>Jin was not a fighter, in any sense of the word. But when he knew he was right, and Molly insisted he wasn't, he wasn't about to let that matter die.<p>

"Molly, I really wish you'd stop trying to convince me otherwise. I'm sorry, but I just don't buy into pop-science." He said, in that infuriatingly calm tone he always took, and Molly stomped her foot.

"You're so set in your old ways, you won't even consider anything else?" she asked, glaring at her husband. "They've done research, Jin! Why do you insist on treating me like an idiot?"

"It's not you who I think is idiotic, though you are acting rather childishly at the moment. I just don't believe the so-called 'tests' they've done on this subject. It's highly improbable that cutting fat out of your diet could be considered healthy."

"But eating fat makes you fat!" Molly insisted.

"Untrue. Your brain needs fat to function. Cutting out fat decreases your brains ability to function at top capacity. Plus, it decreases your immune system's ability to fight of infections." Jin was so infuriating when he wanted to be! Molly glared at him for another moment, and this spun around on her heel and stalked off towards the bedroom.

"Well, have fun getting fat and sleeping on the couch." She sniffed, and before closing the bedroom door behind her, added: "And here's a proven, indisputable fact: if you don't want to sleep by yourself, just agree with your wife."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to confuse anyone; this isn't part of the Mini Plot. It's just a regular-old couple fight drabble. (It happened before Molly even had Hiro)<strong>


	47. Rival

**Forty-Seven**

**Rival**

* * *

><p>Jin didn't like that farmer girl. She was obnoxious. She was simple. She was infuriatingly self-righteous. So why, when Jin saw Luke sling an arm over her shoulder and cause her to blush, did Jin get so angry? Or maybe angry wasn't the right word. Jealous. Jin was jealous.<p>

And the fire was quelled any when Luke turned at saw Jin staring. The blue-haired man shot the doctor a condescending grin and, knowing that it would irritate Jin to no end, kissed Molly on the cheek. Jin stalked back into the clinic, eyes blazing, and completely sure of one thing: he now had a rival.


	48. Names

**Forty-Eight**

**Names**

* * *

><p>Jin was mystified by how women picked out baby names. With men, or at least him, it had been easy. Take your favorite relative's name and that was that. But for Molly, there seemed to be so much more that went into her decision.<p>

"What about Blake?" she asked, pouring over the baby name book she'd ordered from the Mainland. "Or maybe Becca, if it's a girl. You know, I really like the name Imogene."

"Imogene? Is that a boy name or a girl name?" Jin asked, hoping inwardly that Molly would find a better name for their new baby than Imogene.

"It could be either…I think." She flipped a few more pages, and then her face lit up. "No, I've got it! The perfect name! Bailey!" Bailey. It wasn't a particularly bad name, in Jin's opinion. It had a certain ring to it.

"I like it," he said, smiling as his very pregnant wife hugged the book to her chest. "But what if it's a boy?"

"What do you mean?" Molly replied, looking up. "That's the name I wanted if it was going to be a boy. Imogene's the name I want if it's a girl." Jin rubbed his temples and heaved a sigh.

"I really hope it's going to be a boy."


	49. Inheritance

**Forty-Nine**

**Inheritance**

* * *

><p>Both of Molly's sons were little Jin clones. They both had his light gray eyes, and his jet black hair, and even the angularity of his face. But they'd both inherited parts of their Mother as well.<p>

Hiro got her impeccable sense of direction and ability to cause mayhem wherever he went. Bailey inherited her sarcasm and her cooking ability. But it would seem as if Bailey was most like his Father; studious, intelligent, intuitive and gentle, he was like a smaller version of Jin himself. Hiro was loud and adventurous and boisterous; almost nothing like Jin. Though there was one trait that he had that could come from no one else but his Father.

Hiro was afraid of the dark.

Almost nightly for the first seven years of his life, little Hiro would wake up in the middle of the night, shrieking and crying, and Molly would have to turn on his bedroom light and comfort him, and attempt to convince him that there weren't any monsters hiding in the shadows.

He eventually grew out of the shrieking fits, but even in his teenage years, Hiro was still uneasy when the light was low. He almost never broke curfew, although dates with Angie were always an exception. And he and Bailey had many arguments as they grew up, centering around Hiro's dislike of the dark.


	50. MP::Pity::

**Fifty**

**Pity**

* * *

><p>Calvin was a simple man. Not to say that he was stupid, but rather that he didn't need a lot in life to be happy. It also didn't take a lot to make Calvin sad. And what Calvin witnessed on that very Tuesday evening was very sad, indeed.<p>

He'd only been on Castanet for a few months, and he already knew that Jin and Molly were married and had a son. He also knew that Anissa had been married to an unfaithful man who'd left her for a dancer. What he hadn't known, though, was that the pink-eyed woman had found herself a new beau; Molly's husband. Calvin had Met Molly a few times, mostly up near the Garmon Mines. She was usually pretty happy and carefree, and somehow always had good luck, and came out of the mine with a rucksack full of gems. She always had a kind word for her neighbors, and from what he'd heard from Maya at the Inn, she and her son were absolutely adorable when they played together. But as Calvin watched Jin plant a kiss on Anissa's cheek, and walk off towards the church together, he knew instantly what was going on, and he would have bet his right foot Molly knew it as well.

The knock was almost too soft to hear. It was nearing noon, and Molly was just about to go out and water her crops when there was a rap at the door. Hiro just shrugged when she asked him who it could be, and was quite surprised to see Calvin on her doorstep.

"Er, hello Calvin," she said, tipping her head to the side. "What can I do for you?"

"I actually…just wanted to talk." He answered, and smiled when Hiro poked his head around her Mother's legs to look up at him. "But somewhere where…" he didn't want Hiro to hear what he had to say, and Molly seemed to catch his drift. She led them both outside, towards the little orchard she'd planted two years ago. When they were out of earshot of the house, Calvin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Molly, I…I don't know how to tell you this, but if it were me, I'd want to know. Yesterday, I saw-"

"I already know." She interrupted, a sad smile on her face. "It's about Jin and…it's about what Jin's been doing, isn't it?" Calvin just nodded, almost disbelieving. Molly looked away, still smiling even though her eyes portrayed a different emotion. "I've known for a few months. But what can I do? I have a son, and I…I don't want him to grow up without a Dad. And if that means pretending that everything's alright until he grows up then….then that's the only thing I can do." She tried to keep the quiver out of her voice, but she couldn't stop the tears that threatened to overflow from her eyes. "I…I have to be strong for Hiro."

"You don't have to be strong for anyone," Calvin countered, feeling horrible for Molly's plight. "What Jin's doing, it's not your fault, and you don't have to go on like this. You have a right to be happy as well." Molly looked back up then, her brown eyes seeming to shine a little brighter.

"I appreciate your words, Calvin. You're a good man. But I…I have to go. I still have things to do today." And with that, Calvin watched as she walked slowly back to her house, feeling defeated regardless of if this was his fight or not. But he did know one thing; even if this _wasn't_ his battle to fight, he was going to _make _it his battle to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest Drabble yet! A whopping 621 words! And still more characters are dragged into this little affair!<strong>


	51. MP::Garmon Mines::

**Fifty-One**

**Garmon Mines**

* * *

><p>Molly was adamantly against this. She wasn't unfaithful; not like Jin. But how was she supposed to react to this kind of situation? When she hadn't been held by anyone is so long, and been ignored by her husband for only Goddess knew how long, a simple hug was so breathtakingly wonderful, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around Calvin and bury her tear-streaked face against his shoulder. But she knew this wasn't a 'simple hug'. It was a lot more than a 'simple hug'.<p>

"You don't have to go it alone," Calvin murmured, stroking her hair. "I don't want you to go it alone."

"You don't understand," she sobbed, "I h-have a s-s-son! I-I can't d-do this to him!"

"Do what? Try to give some semblance to his life? Try to give him a Father figure when his real Father is gallivanting off with another woman?"

"Jin's a g-good Father! Just n-not a good husband!" The words were sour, but they were true. Even if Jin ignored Molly, he was a decent Father. That was what Molly had always held on to, the fact that Jin still loved his son, even if he didn't love her anymore. And up until now, that had been enough for her to keep this charade up. But now…she wasn't so sure.

"Why is Hiro the only one who's important here?" Calvin asked. "Why does everyone else deserve to be happy, and you don't? Why do you have to be so…so God-damn miserable to keep everyone happy! You deserve happiness as well!"

"I have a son! He comes first!" Molly shoved Calvin away then, and collapsed with her back to the wall of the mine. "I can't be selfish, Calvin! Hiro comes first!"

"That doesn't mean you have to come last, though." Calvin realized then that they'd been shouting at each other, and lowered his voice considerably. "Molly, why would it be so bad for Hiro to accept what's going on?"

"He's five, Calvin. He's only five years old!" Her voice cracked on the last word, and she buried her face in her hands and started sobbing again. "I just d-don't know what to d-do anymore! How can I make him love me again! H-how can I save my family!" Calvin knew what he wanted to answer, but he also knew his answer wasn't what Molly wanted to hear. He was wrapped up in this whole tangled mess; in hind-sight, he probably shouldn't have told Molly what was going on two months ago. But damn it all if he cared too much for this woman. It was more than pity now; it was genuine concern for Molly's well-being. If he hadn't of talked to her that day, he would have never of realized how broken she really was, and would never have realized how much he wanted to help her.

Calvin had nothing to say as he sat next to Molly. What could he say? All he could do was give her a shoulder to cry on, which she took, and hold her close. Because if he didn't, no one would have.


	52. Late Bloomer

**Fifty-Two**

**Late Bloomer**

* * *

><p>Molly had been 20 when she'd married a 25 year old Jin. Hiro had been 19 when he'd married Angie. Even Molly's younger siblings, had been in their early twenties when they got married. But Molly knew Bailey would be the late bloomer of the family. He didn't hit his growth spurt until he was 17 (Hiro had shot up like a beanpole when he was 15) and he hadn't been ready to leave home until he was 20, whereas Hiro had left the second he turned 18. So it only made sense that he would finally get married a little later than the rest of the family.<p>

Bailey was 31 when he finally settled down with Vivian, Mayor Gil's daughter. She was a few years younger than him, but neither seemed in any big rush to say 'I Do', they'd stayed engaged for two whole years before setting a wedding date! But to Molly, it all seemed very normal. Bailey always had been a child who'd liked to progress in life at his own, leisurely pace.


	53. Marty

**Fifty-Three**

**Marty**

* * *

><p>Molly was <em>old<em>. She hadn't realized just how old she was until she laid eyes on the tiny baby nestled snuggly in the crook of Angie's arms. And just like a rubber band being snapped back, all 53 of Molly's years rushed back in on her. How had she not noticed how old she was getting?

"Her name's Marty!" Hiro pronounced proudly, beaming down at Angie. "I picked the name!"

"Is there some sort of Castanet tradition dictating that Fathers get to name the first born?" Molly asked, holding her arms out. "Can I hold her?" Angie nodded, and gently handed the little pink bundle off to her Mother-in-Law.

"I think she has your eyes," Angie said, and at that exact moment, tiny baby Marty woke up, and gazed up at Molly with the biggest chocolate-brown eyes Molly had ever seen.

"I was sort of hoping she'd have Angie's eyes," Hiro said, pouting slightly, as his wife shot him a disapproving look and his mother just laughed.

"She's absolutely gorgeous," Jin said, suddenly appearing at Molly's shoulder, looking down at Marty.

"Of course you would say that, Dad," Hiro scoffed, one corner of his mouth pulling up in a lopsided smile, "she looks just like Mom!"


	54. Health

**Fifty-Four**

**Health**

* * *

><p>Books. Jin needed more books. No, scratch that. He needed more knowledge. How was he supposed to cure a disease he had never seen before?<p>

"Jin…you're wearing yourself out," Molly said, reaching out as Jin passed the bed, nose buried in yet another medical textbook. "Please, just sit down."

"I can't stop, Molly. I can't. If I do, then…" he didn't want to admit what giving up his search would mean. Because if he just gave up, and waited for Molly to get worse, then…

"Then you'll finally get a good night's sleep. You haven't slept properly in ages. Eons. You're running on coffee and some vague hope that you'll find a cure for this obscure disease!"

"Don't say that!" he pleaded, looking over at his aging wife. "Don't say that; there's a cure somewhere! I just haven't been searching hard enough!" Molly rolled her eyes, and caught his sleeve.

"Sit. Now." Jin was reluctant to obey his wife's command, but the look she shot him made his think otherwise. "Listen to me; I'm _old!_ I'm nearly 80! I'm dying! Why is that so hard to accept!"

"You're _not_ dying-"

"I can barely stand without fainting. I'm almost completely incapacitated. I'm on nearly a million types of pills. I'm dying." No matter the casual, sarcastic tone Molly took when addressing her own morality, Jin could never be that blasé about her health. It wasn't merely because he was a doctor; he loved her more than he loved his own life. To hear her talk about death so lightly was absolutely ripping him apart. "Jin, don't cry," she said, noticing the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm not sad, you shouldn't be either."

"That doesn't make things any better."


	55. Angela

**Fifty-Five**

**Angela**

* * *

><p>Molly would have never have guessed it. Of course it was bound to happen; Bo was only a few years younger than her, after all. He may have looked young, but in reality, he was already 17 by the time Molly had arrived on Castanet. It was reasonable to assume that, sooner or later, adorable baby-faced little Bo was going to get married at some point.<p>

But to Molly's sister?

To be fair, Bo and Angela were the same age. But it still made little sense to Molly. Angela had only visited her, what, three times? How had she become so…er, acquainted, with Bo in such a short time? Was that even possible?

Of course, it wasn't really a normal wedding. And by that, I mean Bo and Angela eloped. It gave Molly's mother a heart-attack, but that seemed to be the only thing that made sense about this whole situation. Angela had always been the wild child. Of course she would go an elope. That was just who she was.


	56. Kevin

**Fifty-Six**

**Kevin**

* * *

><p>Molly always got along better with Kevin then she did with Angela. Kevin was calmer, and more rational, and hadn't ruined Molly's favorite sweater with a ketchup stain in High School.<p>

"It's too bad we'll have to miss the wedding," Molly sighed, looking over the invitation for the millionth time. "I can't believe Kevin's wedding is scheduled for the exact date I'm due to have Bailey!" Jin looked up as Molly started pacing, which he knew wasn't good for her.

"Molly, please sit down and rest. In case you haven't noticed, you are extremely pregnant." He pushed his glasses up farther on his nose and went back to the papers he was sorting at the kitchen table.

"Always so serious. But isn't a shame?" She held the paper up for Jin to see, and her husband did nothing but roll his eyes.

"Honestly, Molly, I think the birth of our baby is more important than your brother's wedding, on the Mainland, to a woman you've never even met."

"But he's my _favorite_ brother! Possibly my favorite sibling! I can't just miss this!"

"Well, you'll have to." Molly fell silent then, and stared down at the little light blue invite.

"Fine," she huffed finally, crossing her arms. "But we're sending a really expensive wedding gift."


	57. Kasey

**Fifty-Seven**

**Kasey**

* * *

><p>Molly hadn't seen her older brother in several years. Not that she really wanted to; in a way, he'd caused most of the major problems she'd faced so far in her life. But there was always a small inkling in the back of her mind, that was curious as to what happened to him. Or maybe it was worry.<p>

She tried telling herself that she didn't care, that he deserved any misfortune that might have befallen him, but she couldn't help but lie awake at night, wondering if he was okay. He was her brother after all; he may have been a scumbag and a horrible, unfaithful man, but he was still her brother. And she would never stop worrying over him.


	58. MP::Influence::

**Fifty-Eight**

**Influence**

* * *

><p>Molly was dismayed to see how much Hiro looked up to Calvin. Wherever Calvin was going, Hiro wanted to go to. He was always so happy when Calvin stopped by, and so disappointed when he had to leave. This wouldn't have been such a horrible thing, if Hiro looked up to his own Father that much. But whether it was due to whatever tensions Hiro could detect between his parents regarding his Father, or just a general indifference towards Jin, the boy just didn't idolize Jin like a son should idolize his Father.<p>

This made Calvin unbelievably happy, even if it upset Molly. Calvin was under the impression that if he could win over Molly's son, he'd eventually be able to win over Molly. And he didn't dislike Hiro, who reminded Calvin of himself as a kid. But Molly was so uneasy about this whole situation, and the addition of Calvin into the mess just made her all that more stressed out. In her eyes, this wouldn't end well for anyone.


	59. Warm

**Fifty-Nine**

**Warm**

* * *

><p>Jin wasn't fond of Winter. He wasn't wild about snow, nor the work that snow brought. Everyone, EVERYONE, got sick during the winter! He was writing prescriptions right and left, and Maya came in panicking that she was dying at least three times each Winter. No, winter was not a good season for Jin.<p>

After a particularly long day at work, in which Maya would not stop crying and insisting on making a will, he dragged his feet through the door of the dark house. It was eerily quiet, and seeing as it was near midnight, Jin figured Molly was already fast asleep. He crawled into bed, barely conscious, but the second his arm brushed against Molly's shoulder, his wife rolled over in her sleep and clung to his arm like her life depended on it. Her skin was ice cold, and he then noticed that she was shivering.

She slept huddled next to Jin the whole night, subconsciously refusing to let go of his arm, even when he lost feeling in his fingers due to blood constriction. But he didn't try to pull his arm fee, instead, he just held his wife tighter, trying to still her trembling body, and wondering when this winter would finally come to an end.


End file.
